Legend of the Past
by m3rokoyui
Summary: As a child, Sasuke was told a legend by his mother. Ironically, the hero was named "Sasuke" as well. Before he knew it, he was brought into the legend, now fulfilling it. NarutoSasuke pairing
1. He is Uzumaki Naruto

A Legend Of the Past

Legend Of the Past

_Italics: Thinking_

Summary: As a child, Sasuke was told a legend by his mother. Ironically, the hero was named "Sasuke" as well. Before he knew it, he was brought into the legend, now fulfilling it.

Chapter 1: He is Uzumaki Naruto

"He is…" she spoke softly to the black haired little boy under the floral patterned sheets, his tiny fingers that once clutched the edges were now lifeless. Before he was completely engulfed in darkness, he listened to the soft voice that echoed inside him and the warmth of the sheets that had encased him all except his petite head that poked out. He found himself breathing slower and his mother rested her tender palm on his forehead. His eyelids that blinked heavily watched her rosy red lips move about in all directions.

As quickly as that darkness came, dawn approached in sight, the sere sun rising up to the horizon. Sasuke turned on his side repeatedly until he jumped up, slick with sweat. His head was aching, the throbbing pain that obliged him to return to sleep. His forehead was burning up.

-

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm Uchiha Sasuke, twelve. I never believed much…that legend. I couldn't comprehend the legend that my mother sometimes told me of when I fall ill. There was something strange. No matter how hard I try, my effort was wasted, anticipating the end. I always doze off before the end…and that was the beginning.

I felt pain. Only pain. My pain started to lessen. The next thing I knew was: darkness fell.

-

He found himself to be in a peculiar place unlike any he knew; the buildings were built like ancient ones that he had only seen in books. Sasuke looked around the place he knew not. He heard the distant murmurs of villagers that were different from modern times. They paused their work to get a good stare at this young boy who was dressed weird. All of this felt nostalgic. A feeling that he couldn't decipher. The busy streets continued on. It sort of reminded him, in a way, of that legend. Here was how it went:

There was once a vengeful demon that lived upon the dreadful lands. He was a huge fox with nine tails that trembled the land where he roamed. The mountains crumbled in fear and the sea raged to keep it away. He was sealed into a new born baby and for the sake of his people, the emperor burdened his son with the seal. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was used to the scared expression on everyone's face. He bore with it, playing by himself near the pond that the palace held sometimes even tearing up. What was worse was that his father left him when he was two with his death though who or what killed him was unknown. He could never recall his mother's face who passed away after he was born. Later the following years, young boy, Naruto, met another young boy named Uchiha Sasuke. The rest weren't heard.

-

"Oya? I haven't seen you around here," said a man coming out of a wooden shop. The shop owner greeted him, opening the entrance for his customers along with Sasuke since he answered Sasuke's bewilderedness with a nod. He was kind and treated Sasuke well even going to the point where he agreed to let him stay at his store because there was an extra room for He and his daughter were the only ones who lived there. He told Sasuke he could stay until the morning since it was getting late, for a child to be wandering in the streets of this time whether he wanted to or not. He never told anyone his name though. He was He.

Sasuke plopped down on the wooden bed with the scarce mattress there was, knocking the bed with his heels. He dragged the covers over him just looking at the sky above. Beautiful, it was and different from his time. It was worth watching.

"_Sasuke…" his mother would say in a worried voice that always made him felt reassured. He didn't want to lose his mother's love…it was one of his own selfish wish. But his father would say, "It's okay to be selfish once in a while…" _

_I want to return to home. Mom…Dad…_Sasuke missed his home; he was only a child after all even if he was there for half a day. Where was he? _I remember…pain. This must be a dream. _

-

"_Sasuke…" whispered the darkness in the dark. A young boy wearing a haori that reached the bottom he could not see. The boy just looked at him. A stare that felt like he was glaring at him…Who was he? "Sasuke…" the figure repeated again._

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

With the yelling piercing his ears, disrupting what he just saw, he blinked. What was that? It was a little girl…_Mimi huh? _He turned to his right, noticing it was still night. Very dark…just like that dream or whatever it was.

"Ano…" Her face was pale and she looked like she had something to say but couldn't say it. Sasuke was alerted. "They're here!" she suddenly burst out.

"Who are?" questioned Sasuke, his eyes wide awakened.

She placed her hands on his shoulder. "The guards," she said as her eyes were frightened, telling him to run.

"Guards? Who?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know…I'll tell you. Ten years ago, our king, Uzumaki-sama, passed away. Since then, his one trusted retainer had taken the right to the throne as his only heir was only an infant. They don't know how our king died. An-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It's probably his retainer who killed him…" he interrupted, closing his eyes.

"No way! He had been close with our king for years…even if he's greedy and selfish…" She eyed the wooden boards underneath. Silence. There was only the knocking of Sasuke's feet and the old grandfather's clock ticking from outside the room. "There…might be a possibility that he might be an ursurper…"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And?'"

"What connection does that have with the guards?"

She felt cold like she had been stroked by thousands of icicles. "They come around at night, patrolling the area. You see, tomorrow is the day they collect taxes. Ever since the king died, he made our village so poor from the unreasonable amount of taxes. Anyone who can't pa-"

"Dies…" Sasuke continued the sentence for her and was very straightforward.

"That's right…so don't go out tomorrow…" Mimi was now whispering, hoping their conversation wasn't too loud.

"If I get caught, then what?" he looked at her in the eye.

"They would either kill or imprison you!" Sasuke went quiet after that…going into deep thoughts.

Mimi departed to a room next door, starting up the worn out lamp to light up the black room. Her mind went through what they talked about -- their conversation. _He is cunning…_Her privacy was invaded. She felt he had completely seen through her, gripping the door knob.

-

"_Uzumaki-sama, you mustn't go anywhere without escorts…it's dangerous... that village. Who knows what'll happen to you?!" _

_He bestowed his reply in a stern voice, "Then what must I do? Am I gonna be stuck here forever, dattebayo?!" He had remembered all the times when he'd see children running across the dusty roads with joy, chasing each other…their smiles that he longed for._

"_A least, we shall follow you! Uzumaki-sama…" his faithful and loyal guards stated and this was law. They cared for Naruto as if he was their own child…for they all loved and respected his father. It was like a promise to him. To protect him staking their own life. _

"_Fine, fine!" and then there he was…inside a carriage gazing upon their happy expressions that passed by along with the sounds of the hooves pounding the grounds. He wanted freedom…independence once in a while. Or so that's what he decided._

Naruto snickered with his hands over his mouth as though hushing himself from anyone noticing him. It was a perfect plan. No mistake whatsoever but in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be spared. Or so that's what he thought…

-

"Well I'm off," he presented his farewell to Him. The kind shop owner who provided the shelter he once needed which he reacted by waving back at the black haired boy.

_Be careful…Sasuke…_ Mimi had her hands clasping one another, going through each fingers, a slight anxious look on her face.

_Aaaa…what should I do now…_Because he was so lost in thoughts, his shoulders bumped into a young boy. Sasuke saw a young blonde that bumped into him. For a while, they stared…face to face what seemed like hours. "Sorry…" his hands scratching the back of his head unconsciously with a bit of a half smile.

Naruto had on a robe with a hood that disguised his obvious face all expect the sapphire eyes that shone brightly. Sasuke looked in wonders…his eyes were beautiful…no, exquisite.

Naruto was fretting when someone near him informed someone else "Over there! There's someone who is dressed weird!" _How rude…_

Immediately, he grabbed Sasuke's warm hands and made a run for it, trying to conceal himself. They ran what seemed also like hours, turning from corners to corners only to be led back to their original destination because Sasuke knew nothing of this village. Frantically, Sasuke pulled him inside the very room he had slept in the night before. They were gasping, huffing, and their hearts pounding hard and fast. Naruto flopped onto the nearby bed in exhaustion, sweating. "T…h…a…" he began his sentence, finding it hard to breathe while talking.

Sasuke assumed he was dead, poking out his tongue as he thought that's how one should die, on the ground. He was then unable to move any longer. "W..ho…a..r..e…" He didn't have the energy to speak longer and was soon interrupted by Naruto who

recovered…mostly. "Uzumaki Naruto…" He was shy for he had no friends and never socialized before except to his fellow servants and such.

Sasuke gasped. In his mind, thoughts ran such as: _His name was Uzumaki Naruto…_Exactly the legend he have heard. Was it a dream? Whatever it was, he was in it.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he said in a prideful way that he was proud to be a part of the famous Uchiha clan.

"Nice to meet you…and thanks you saved me," Naruto grinned and held out his broad hands to greet Sasuke's. As their hands touched, the wheel of fate begins to spin. Around and around.

After a long silence of deciding what to say to this blond boy, he finally asked him, "So…why were you running?"

"They kept me inside a cage…of course I want to fly out…" The blond mumbled.

"They?"

"The palace guards…"

"So you are like a prisoner?" A sweat drop went across Naruto's head at this question. He let out a small laugh before answering, "I'm the son of my father, who was the previous king before he...you know…"

Sasuke's eyes widened…_ So he is the emperor's son…just like the legend. Could this be? I'm in the past?_ He asked no more to spill oil on the fire at the wound that will heal someday with time.

"Sorry…" Sasuke apologized.

"No worries…" Naruto grinned again giving a pat on the black haired boy's shoulder. "By the way...this place is…?" He looked around the vacant room that only contained a small bed. Very far from his standards.

"This is my first time in this village…I don't know how I got here and this store owner let me stay for the time being…if you'd like you can stay as well."

"Let's be friends…" Naruto smiled, his sapphire eyes glittering. "I…never had any friends. It won't be long before those persistent guards find me so maybe I can show you around and do what other normal kids do…"

"Let's go!" Sasuke tugged Naruto's hands as they rushed out the door. This was his reply.

-

The palace was in chaos. There were noises in every room from every corner. They slid, ran and thumped the polished floor boards of this grand palace that stretched as far as eye could see with gold and red. One who has never been here before would definitely be surprised out of their mind. Of course, it was how a palace should be. This all represents the greed of this emperor.

"Did you find him?" one person asked another. They were desperate.

"No, he's not in here!" the latter voice answered.

Their attention went to the emperor when he arrived seeing what all this havoc was about. "What is going on?"

"Your highness…Naruto is no where to be found!" At this time, they were panicking after looking for him for almost an entire day, exhausted too. But they knew…they'll find him. It was like a deep feeling in their hearts.

"Search everywhere. All houses everywhere in town… find him no matter what," He then let out a smirk. His strong voice flowed through the room and his order was taken out. "Cheh…" _He was always troublesome. Well it matters not to me either way if you're here or not…_

-

"_Dear, I will join you in the afterlife…" King Uzumaki whispered to his dying wife, gently caressing her tender fingers. "Is that you? Kenjiro…" _

_Kenjiro revealed himself behind the translucent curtains. He looked calm, expressionless, hiding himself in the dark. He loved the mistress of this palace... for her to die after giving birth to such a cursed child; he was depressed at this scene of her dying. Holding his hand and not his own. _

"_Naruto…" her faint whisper was her last before parting with them. _

_King Uzumaki's tears drooped down her now cold fingers. "I will name this child Naruto…" _

"_Her death shall not be in vain…" Kenjiro began…"I will look after this child... don't worry, Uzumaki-sama…" _

_Uzumaki-sama let out a small yet visible smile that showed sorrow and happiness. "Thank you…Kenjiro…"_

…_What a fool he was...King Uzumaki..._

-

"Hurry up Sasuke…" Naruto said impatiently.

Sasuke assured him, "Just a little longer…"

"No…I can't wait any longer!" he was really impatient now. "Wait…don't touch there…!"

"Then where do you want me to touch?!" Sasuke yelled out in vein.

"Don't get angry, Sasuke..." Naruto blushed. All the items were knocked down after Sasuke "touched" the wrong one at the bottom.

(Don't misunderstand, hahaha)

Sasuke carried all the items they needed to leave this village for they decided they'll return one day. "Why don't you carry it?!"

"But…I'm a prince. I've never done that before…" he grinned and shook his butt. Sasuke's vein grew larger. _That idiot. _

"_Let's go!" Sasuke tugged Naruto's hands as they rushed out the door. This was his reply._

_They sprinted along not knowing where they're headed, leaded by Sasuke. Sasuke glanced in all angle at this vast village, laughing along with Naruto. There were tons, uncountable stalls waiting for the busy streets to begin their day journey. They were like all the other children having fun. _

"_Let me bring you somewhere fun!" Naruto chuckled pulling Sasuke recklessly. His feet making dust that made him cough._

_They bathed in hot spring, chased out by women (they don't have enough knowledge) chomped on candy and meat on a stick and even had swirls in their eyes for getting sake mistaken with water. Returning on their way to their temporary home, they talked. Many things like wanting to know what's outside in the unknown world to Naruto and Sasuke and all the stuff they'll soon yet discover. Naruto wanting to explore and Sasuke wanting to return to his time…had one goal together._

"_Today was fun, Sasuke…" Naruto said with his arms rested behind his head. His smile was genuine that he hasn't had in a super long time. Sasuke had his fingers on his chin in deep thoughts like always. _

"_Naruto…you wanted to be free?" _

"_Hmm…ya…if I could." He was sort of astonished at what Sasuke was thinking. "It can't be…" he whispered to himself. _

"_Let's go on a journey together…my goal and your goal to be fulfilled." He held out his hands for Naruto and revisited the store, gathering all that is needed for their travel along the way. The store was quiet for the night and noisy with work during the day. But would that be enough?_

_And there he was standing there while all the items knocked him over. _

They tiptoed in the shadows until the gate was before them, hanging over them led there by staircases. Where would their journey lead them?

Message from me

For my friend…this story was her idea. Hope you like…review review.

Next chapter: Their journey.

What? Nothing here? A bear? Run!


	2. Their Journey

Legend Of the Past

_Italics: Thinking_

_Note:_

_I was kind of stuck on this chapter but it came out pretty well. The writing might be written badly since I got lazy lol. Sorry this wasn't that great of a chapter. It's to progress their friendship (tell me if it's going too fast) and also "fill". _

Chapter 2: Their Journey

That unforgettable night that sets their journey to start…the fog was thick and the wind was howling rushing through their hair and dust into their eyes. The light was penetrated by darkness engulfing everything visible. Ahead of them they didn't know what.

The trail led out of the village into what seemed like a forest. Moist fog kissed their cheeks going along the murky forest, and they were restless after having done a lot. Not soon after, they dozed off just a while after their exit. They positioned themselves back to back using each other as a backrest.

Stars watched over their frizzy heads that smoothened the raging wind. "The stars are so bright." Sasuke whispered to the now asleep Naruto, his head, lying behind his shoulder. "Oi! Are you listening?!" His only answer from Naruto was a faint snore. He sighed in disappointment of not being able to sleep soundly like him. It was a sleepless night that he reached out to with his fingers.

Sasuke wiggled wishing to move. As Naruto's head plopped to the ground, he stared in disgust the shining drool that drooped down his chin. He felt for the marker in his pocket and grabbed it, mischievously scribbled on the cheeks on the blond, crossing paths with the original marks. What were those marks that looked like scars? He stroked the soft, gentle scars, resulting in Naruto rolling over to his stomach. _Such bad sleeping habits. Is he really a prince?_ Sasuke sighed once again, gazing at the endless sky, embracing the cotton pillow on his lap. The fragrance was nice that made him feel easy, calm and relaxed – it smelled like Naruto.He realized that Naruto's earlier snores had turned into soft breaths, fortunately; he wondered if he was going to gain _any_ sleep tonight.

_I wonder… what will happen? _Sasuke mused over the thought. His eyebrows were knitted together, threatening to fall off his face.

He didn't notice the quite vulgar growls he was emitting because of this but Naruto sure did. "Sasuke," Naruto drowsily called out, rubbing some sleep from his eye, "why aren't you asleep yet?" Sasuke took notice of his oddly cute act.

"Just go back to sleep, Naruto," he told the emperor-to-be, not facing him eye-to-eye. "'kay…" he heard him respond and then felt weight around his waist, "But only if you sleep too…" He looked down to see Naruto use his stomach as a pillow.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit at Naruto's childish antics. "Okay," he replied to the already snoozing blonde. The brunet allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Naruto's quiet snores. He'd deal with his questions in the morning.

-

"Sasuke… I can't stop it… it's coming out…" Naruto pleaded.

"No, don't. Hold it in."

"I can't anymore…it's starting to pour out…"

"Not…yet."

"Wait! Don't just stick it back in!" Naruto said in pain.

"Try to hold it in!"

"It's coming out!" Naruto screamed and was squished with all the so called "necessity" by Naruto that "poured" out of the huge bag that Sasuke had to carry. It wasn't a normal size.

"Idiot," the indifference voice that came from above the pile and went in one ear but escaped through the other. _How much do you need to pack? More importantly how much does he think I can carry?_

"Let's get going…" ordered Sasuke like the leader of the pack. Naruto was cheerful like spring had come. He chirped along with the birds sprinkling along pollen over their heads that sang to their hearts content then stopped trying to catch up to Sasuke who was already very far ahead.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, "Great day huh?" No response and was none for a while. "Ya know? I heard there's lots of stuff in this forest. Just gotta know where to find it…"

"Ah, I see…so interesting." Sasuke paid him no attention.

"Hey Sasuke, so where are we going?"

"Be quiet. I don't know."

"So in other words…we're lost?"

No response. _He can be so sharp sometimes. _"Ahaha, if that was so, you coulda just told me." He knocked Sasuke in the head.

"That hurt." Sasuke's vein is known to develop very large. Naruto just laughed.

-

_It's been a while…_ Naruto, his strength draining away, felt exhausted and chills even with the sunlight shining through the specks of vacancy from the high flat leaves that sew to each other. The remaining fog brought cold air that held onto his bones, forcing him to quiver from every cell.

There was a glimpse of the blond shivering from the corner of Sasuke's eyes that attracted his attention. He stopped in his tracks. _It was pretty windy and cold…last night and his blanket was buried deep in those junks. _He sighed. _An idiot like always. Never cease to trouble others. _Dust floated towards his face, thumping the bag to the ground, supporting himself on his knees. There was something…something… that wasn't like the junk. It stood out. An awkward expression crossed his face indirectly blaming Naruto.

He hanged his own blanket that he dragged out over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto gazed at him with puppy eyes encased in warmth, biting his nails. Sasuke reacted by patting him on the shoulder, messing up his hair. "Be careful," said Sasuke after turning his back on Naruto. Shocked, then surprised Naruto, dashed on ahead.

_Thanks, Sasuke… _"Let's go!" The crow that soar the skies bluntly sang, "Aho…Aho…Aho…"

"Wait," Sasuke mumbled, "You were shivering a moment ago… idiot."

"Sasuke, I've been wondering this for a while."

"What?"

"You sure can say idiot a lot."

"Eh?" _Did he just…_ "I only said it two times…"

"I'm sure you thought it too," Naruto laughed relaxing his arms behind his neck.

"Idiot…"

"Ahhh, you said it again…"

"Shut up! Leave me alone. Let's go." He pitched a pillow at the blond's face.

-

"Are we thereeeeeeee?" He had repeated thousands of times opposed to Sasuke.

His vein growing from where it last left off, "Shut up." He growled, displeased.

"You sure are pessimistic, Sasuke," Naruto remarked.

This time Naruto stopped. Sasuke was glowing dark purple ready to fry him and pierce him with those sharp horns that just…grew? Or just started a least… Naruto's eyes widened. Sweat drops raced down the back of his hair and his hair stood up like a frightened cat alerting him of danger.

He walked backwards, pretending nothing happened. "Ah…I mean, um… aren't we not there because I didn't know we're here or not or there yet…" He was stuttering his words.

"Naruto…" his bright red eyes glowed glared at him, "Repeat that…what did you just say?" His barbed tail slashed through the air. He poked his pinky into his ears as to "clean" them as if he hadn't heard what Naruto just stated.

"Eya…nothing…" Naruto reassured him, half smiling.

Sasuke's horns morphed into a halo and he smiled. There were flowers and birds humming around him. Wings also submerged from his back. "That's good to hear…"

Naruto covered his mouth. _That was dangerous…I better seal this mouth. I might dig my own grave. _

-

"Sasuke…ready yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Not ye-"

"Hurry up, it's taking forever."

"Oi! Don't touch it, you'll dirty it!" Sasuke pouted, "Wait, we haven't prepared properly yet… oi! Don't poke it either!"

"Mmmm…it's tasty…"

Sasuke blushed, "Hey!"

"What? It's mine…so soft."

"I want…too," Sasuke watched the blond. Naruto went at it again wanting a second time. "Oi! My riceball…this one is mine," he gently slapped Naruto's hands that were about to "dirty" it.

The cries of the darkening sky befell to soften the earth beneath their feet. "Ah…it's getting wet…"

Sasuke lugged Naruto up and sprinted along with him. He thought the blond should not get anymore sick than he already is. Dripping rain flowing on the edges of leaves drooped down to soak their heads. Sasuke had to hurry.

Already feeling ill, Naruto felt worse. Blurry visions took over with dizziness. His feet tripped on the ground that started to moisten into mud. Sasuke looked back to see a grunting blond desperate to stand back up, balancing himself on his knees and fingers that sank deep into the mud.

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, benting down. "Here, I'll carry you…it'll be faster." Slowly, he situated his feet through Sasuke's arms. His dazed vision required him to close his eyes, and was fast falling asleep. Before total blackness, the sounds of footsteps echoed in his ears. He listened to Sasuke's pounding heart; his surroundings becoming clearer. There are times when things become apparent when you can't see.

Huffing, his breath swirled as vapors in the coldness. A village was in sight; he hastened towards it with full speed that not even that lump of weight can slow him down. "Wait!" he yelled out to the guards expecting to hear that were closing the gates. Naruto's grip tightened.

They let him in realizing he was carrying a lump…no, I mean a person on his back.

Sasuke gasped, his words coming in between, "Cover… rain… he's… sick."

"I'll carry him," said one of the guards in a compassionate low voice.

"Eya, it's okay… I need some rest too so I'll go with him."

"Then allow us to escort you to shelter from this rain…"

Sasuke nodded, soaked and shaking. They come to a fairly wooden house. "I'll call a doctor; she's young but talented."

"Ah, sorry for the trouble…" he bowed low with appreciation.

-

That's all. Next chapter hope you look forward to it. Review. Review. Review. Sorry this chapter was kind of short.

Thanks EijixOishi for always reviewing .


End file.
